


Harvard boys-Medical students

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jensen, med students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a poor student who got into Harvard medical school with a full scholarship. Meanwhile, Jared is a rich kid, a jock who won the MVP of high school football. Jensen didn’t think he would ever like his roommate, but he is wrong.<br/>2 freshman boys, 1 dorm room, and lots and lots of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first impression

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about medical schools.  
> Also I never went to Harvard so I really don’t know anything ok? It’s a fan fiction!  
> English is not my first language.  
> I'm gonna thank my beta Deansgirl2806!   
> I'm so happy! :D

In this A/B/O world, Omegas legally got equal rights about 10 years ago but lots of people still discriminate them and treat them like a second gender. The traditional values of Omegas are being barefoot and pregnant, taking care of children. Some extremely traditional families still collar their Omegas, make them sleep in the dog bed on the floor, and feed them like they are feeding pets.

Betas are infertile. Only Omegas can bear children. Alphas can mate with both betas and omegas, but only Omegas can get pregnant. That’s why the government didn’t do anything about the discrimination except for the equal laws (Apparently no one cares about the laws). The birth rate of Omegas are low, which means the rare Omegas (5% of the total population) have to birth all the populations, which means they usually have to stay pregnant all the time, in their fertile years. The government doesn’t want Omegas educated at all, because they might realize this is not normal.

 

 

Chapter 1, First Impression.

 

Jensen’s POV(-ish.)

 

Jensen is so nervous. He’s put forth all his efforts. He has studied 4 years in pre-med of UT. He had to do interns in the Omega clinics of 2 different hospitals by using all his leisure time. He has spent 3 summer vacations in a row as a volunteer in the morgue.

Now, his dreams are coming true. He’s finally here in Boston, at Harvard medical school. His dream school. With a full scholarship.

 

Jensen walks to his dorm room. “Please not an alpha! Please not an alpha! ” He murmurs to himself. He fought for the single dorm rooms but he failed. The scholarship only pays for standard dorm rooms, and Jensen has no money to pay the rent for a super expensive Boston apartment.

 

Jensen has no parents. He grew up in an orphanage in Austin, Texas. He was found in a dumpster on a dirty street which was filled with brothels, just a mere 30 minutes after he was born. The doctor who found him and saved him is a Omegaologist (Doctors for omegas) and a sponsor of the orphanage in Richardson. This is probably why he has wished to be a doctor since he was a child.

 

Ironically, Jensen had his first heat in age 14, and since then he had to hide his gender in order to get higher education. Only Jensen’s best friends Chris and Danneel, and Jim (the owner of the orphanage, also Jensen’s legal father) know that. But they all love Jensen and keep the secret for him. They know Jensen has to hide his gender, because no college would dare give an Omega a scholarship.

 

Now, here’s the problem. When Jensen had studied in UT, Austin. He could drive Jim’s truck to college and the places he worked. But now, in Boston, he can’t afford the rent, and he only gets a standard dorm room, which means he has to share room with another student, at least for one year until he has money to move out.(Or never.)

 

Jensen can only wish that he has a beta roommate. Betas can hardly smell omega scent unless the scent is very strong, like heats. But Alphas are totally different stories. Even if Jensen takes suppressants at all 3 meals, if an Omega sweats or gets slick, an Alpha can smell it from 50 meters away. And the dorm room is definitely not that big!

 

“Hello? Is anybody already in here?” Jensen found that the door was locked, and for a second he thought maybe he got the wrong key or maybe the wrong door. But when he knocked again someone replied. “Yo! Roomie! Sorry I didn’t expect you here so early. Just gimme a second!” It was definitely not a second, more like 10 minutes. Then a boy with wet brown hair, ridiculous height, beautiful muscle and two cute dimples opened the door. “Hi! You must be Jensen! I’m Jared. Jared Padalecki.” Jared was wear just a towel wrapped dangerously around his slim waist.

 

“Hi…nice to meet you.” SHIT SHIT SHIT! A. L. P. H. A! And not only an Alpha who just showered, but an Alpha who just jerked off. Jensen can still smell the strong spicy scent of Alpha semen on the sheets. His legs are going soft. He’s glad he kinda predicted the worst situation and took the highest dose of suppressants, and didn’t forget to put in large plug before he came here.

 

“Sorry dude. They said you wouldn’t arrive until next month, just before the orientation. You got full scholarship right? I didn’t think you would have to attend these special courses for non-premed graduated students.” Jared said while drying his hair with the towel which was originally around his hip. The big, thick, long, alpha cock is now limp laying by Jared’s pelvis, but it doesn’t look any less impressive.

 

“No. I don’t. I graduated from pre-med. I’m here early only because I’ve got a part time job as TA for Calculus class you’re probably gonna attend. But it’s actually more like being a personal slave for the professor than anything.” Oh my god. The monster cock of that boy is getting thicker and thicker! Is he trying to kill me? I don’t know what I am talking anymore. Jensen thinks.

 

“Right! You are like…super smart! And… that’s why you got the full scholarship. You do know there’s only one person who can get this full scholarship every year in Harvard med?” “Yep. I do. And that person is me. So, Jared, what was your major in college?” “Nope. No major!” “No major? What do you mean no major?” “I didn’t go to college.” Jared is smiling, he looks like a big puppy. And he is fucking naked. And his cock is fucking big. “Ok, so you are here for college? Just because the dorm rooms for college students are full, that you had to crash in med students’ dorm or something. ” “Or something. I kinda skipped the college and passed all the exams. Actually I just graduated from high school last month.”

 

“Shit! You’re a genius and you are only 18 and you have a big cock!” Jensen shouted. “Thanks. Actually 17 and 11 moths, I’ll be 18 next week. Oh thanks for the compliments. For my brain not my penis.” Jared’s face is red, too.

 

“Well…can you? Jared, do me a favor, kid? Would you just…hide that? ” Jensen’s face is redder than an apple, he’s staring at that now full erected monster cock. “Hide what?” Jared replied cluelessly. “Um… your penis.” Shit shit shit. Jensen is producing slick. And it’s like a flood. No, Tsunami! Unstoppable. “Oh, sorry. I was a football player for school team. I kinda used to chat with my team mates naked in locker room. I guess this is abnormal for people, isn’t it?” Jared rapped the wet towel back to his pelvis.

 

“It’s ok. Um…may I take a shower? I’m so beat!” Jensen looks really really tired. “Sure. Hope you don’t mind the hair products.” “No. It’s ok. I use hair products too.” Jensen grabbed his backpack and ran into the bathroom. It’s not ok. It’s not ok at all. Jensen has a really difficult campus life waiting for him. And he didn’t notice the other boy is smiling like a fool.

 


	2. 8 months ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's POV.  
> 8 months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna thank my beta Deansgirl2806! :D  
> She's an angel!

Jared’s POV(-ish.)

-8 months ago.- Before Christmas.

 

Sherri is reading the applications for scholarship candidates. Actually, she’s reading one application.

 

Sherri Padalecki is a professor of Omegaology in Harvard, also the last examiner to decide who can get the scholarship next year. Other members of the scholarship examiners have already decided, they just need her agreement.

 

“Mom, what are you reading? Pizzas have gone cold. Do you want me to reheat them?” Jared asked. It’s rare for his mother to bring works home. His mother always knows how to take care of both her work and her family.

 

As the only Omega professor in Harvard, this is not easy at all. Sherri is a rare Omega doctor of Omegaology, and also an Omega rights activist. As the only child of the rich and famous Ackles family, Sherri has had more support than she could ever want or need, and never had to be the poor uneducated Omega like others. And after a few years working as a free doctor, she married her high school sweet heart, Gerald Padalecki, who is also a son of a billionaire Polish immigrant family.

 

Gerald is now the CEO of Padalecki corp., an international IT company. The Padaleckis are probably the richest family in U.S. And Jared is their second son.

 

“No. It’s ok, hon. I’m not hungry, Jay. I’m just… I can’t believe this. Must be fate!” “What do you mean fate, mom?” Jared sat beside his mother, and Sherri showed him the application. “He’s pretty.” Jared said as he noticed the photo of the blond haired boy with angelic emerald green eyes. “Not that. Check the names.” Sherri pointed out the name. “Mom! Is this the Jensen Ackles, that Jensen Ackles? The Jensen Ackles you saved from the dumpster and gave your name to?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, seems like that. That’s when I worked in Texas as a free doctor. You know my family is rich and open minded, your grandparents never forced me to get married unless I wanted to. And this is the baby I saved from the dumpster, and I treated him, named him, adopted him and gave him to my cousin, your uncle Jim, who runs the orphanage Beaver in Austin. ” Sherri said with tears in her eyes. She’s so glad the baby she saved is such a great, smart boy, now is a final candidate of Harvard med scholarship.

 

“Does he…? does Jensen know that he’s gonna inherit all the family money of Ackles when he’s 24?”

 

Jared heard this story like a million times from his mother. Sherri adopted this baby, Jensen, when she was only 24. One year before she married to Gerald Padalecki. The laws in 1979, when an Omega got married to an Alpha, all her money belongs to her Alpha. Sherri’s parents are very open minded people, all famous jurists who devoted to the improvement of Omega rights. They agreed with Sherri’s idea. Sherri adopted the baby before she got married. And she signed the papers to let the baby get all the Ackles money when he’s 24. It’s not like Sherri doesn’t believe Gerald. But she’s seen too many omega divorced with nothing. And it’s also to prevent Gerald from marring her for her money. Although the Padaleckis are rich, they are businessmen not educators. And who doesn’t love money?

 

“No. Jim and I didn’t want him to be a brat, though he does have a great amount of trust fund. Jim raised him just like the other orphan kids there. No privileges. We set up the age of 24, because that’s the age I saved him, and also it’s the age after most graduate college . We wished for him to get a higher education on his own, but without help of Ackles money. Sorry Jay bear, you know I really love this kid. He had a really miserable start, so small and dirty and all covered in blood, crying so loud struggling for life. He’s really hardworking, all the time. I know his story. Jim fills me in. But I promised not to tell you kids about him too often. I don’t want you guys think, Jensen is my favorite kid.”

 

“Well, mom. He definitely is. But you know, after all the stories you told me, I am really also proud of him. ” Jared laughed.

 

Now Mommy’s favorite adopted son is applying to the same school as he is. Maybe they will become classmates. Interesting.

 

“Yep. But I’m kinda struggling right now. I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to choose him as the scholarship student.” Sherri looks troubled. “Why? Look here. He’s got the perfect GPA, perfect score of MCAT, even the recommendations from his interns gave him the best comments ever. And he’s pretty. I mean, handsome. ” Jared is drooling at the photo. “No. Not that. He’s perfect. Like…really perfect. Except one thing, he’s not totally honest with this application.” “Oh? So he didn’t get a perfect GPA or MCAT, or the recommendations are forged?” “No. Those are all true. But he’s not a Beta.” “Not a Beta? If he’s an Alpha then why does he have to pretend he’s a Beta?” Jared looks puzzled. “Because he’s not an Alpha, either. He’s an Omega.” Sherri replied. “Mom, you gotta be kidding me. Male Omegas are like extinct. When was the last one born, 18th century?”

 

“I’m not kidding. I’m the doctor who prescribes him the suppressants. Also wrote him the GID paper.” “Yeah, The GID, Gender Identity Disorder. Without the diagnosis the Omega can’t get any suppressants. It’s illegal to give a fertile Omega suppressants, which will damage their reproduction organs. But if they have GID, then the suppressants are necessary treatment medications.” Jared said fluently. It’s not like he already decided to be an Omegaologist like his mother. But he does read more medical news about Omegas.

 

“But mom, is this Jensen really got GID? I mean, I know it’s tough for a guy to be an Omega because I’m pretty sure the last male Omega was born in 18th century. But…is he? Is he pretending he’s troubled with GID to go to higher education?” Jared gets incredibly interested in this Jensen.

 

“Well, actually I don’t think so. GID for omegas are very rare, less than 0.000001 %. Actually alpha GID patients are not so rare. That’s why when we see the news of some Alphas cut off their knots trying to become an Omega. But an Omega is, very unlikely to get this disorder. It’s in an Omega’s nature to go into heat, to mate, to bear children. So, the Omega GID patients usually are fake. In order to get suppressants, to go to college, to get a job, or all of above.”

 

“But because of this fake situation is getting more and more common, there’s a really cruel tests for them, right? I read it on your medical journals, which is sick as fuck. They inject strong shots to keep the Omega in heat for a whole month, lock them in a small room and keep sending multiple Alphas in to jerk off in front of her. They must stay calm and reject all of them for a whole month. Most of the Omegas beg for knots in the first week. Others couldn’t survive the tests. They just die or go mad in the second week.” “Yeah, but male Omega is strong and mysterious. We really know nothing about male Omegas since the last one died 300 years ago. The Alphas who were sent into Jensen’s examine room, ended up going crazy and violent. It’s the Alphas who died, not the Omega. Jensen end up injured badly.”

 

“He’s got raped?” Jared looks worried. He knows it’s all in the past. But he can not stop worrying for this boy. For all these years, he feels like this Jensen kid is just like his brother.

 

“Nope. He fought for that. He got concussions and 5 ribs broken, but his virtue is intact.”

 

“Shit! He sounds like a hero. You should never doubt a second of not giving him the scholarship.”

“Absolutely. Jensen is extraordinary. Magnificent even. But I’m worried about him. A rare male Omega in a place filled with Alphas.”

“He’ll pull through. He always does.”

“You’re right.” Sherri agreed. “Oh, and Jay bear, this is a secret. Tell no one, its top secret.”

“Okay, mom, it’s not like I have anyone to reveal.” Jared walked away, but he already remembered the address of the clinic, which Jensen is now working as an intern.

 

-8 months ago.- Christmas vacation.

 

The Padaleckis are back in their grand parents’ house in Austin, Texas. It’s cold outside. No snow here but it’s still freezing cold. Jared went to the Omega clinic Jensen works at. He doesn’t know why he did that, but he just wanted see Jensen. Maybe just one look. He’s curious. Jared said he’s Jensen’s friend from high school, the nurse believed him. Who will doubt this puppy face? And the nurse told him that Jensen was working in the mall for the whole Christmas vacation.

 

Jared really doesn’t know why he went to the mall, to see if Jensen’s there. He used the same reason, and he was told that Jensen is in the parking lot, moving the goods. When Jared got in the parking lot in the basement, he saw him from behind the truck. It’s a weird feeling. Jensen’s a skinny boy, green eyed and pretty like in the photo. But this kid here is not spending Christmas with his family, because he doesn’t have any. He’s here carrying heavy box after box onto the truck, probably for deliveries. He looks dirty and sweaty with his white T shirt and jeans. But Jared has never seen anything so strong and beautiful. When Jared realizes he’s crying. It’s already too late.

 

“Hey, boy. What are you doing here? It’s staff only!” Jensen yells at him. “Sorry! I got the wrong floor, man.” Jared fled.

 

This is when he realized, where all the weird feeling are coming from. Jensen is not just a smart kid who got the full scholarship of Harvard med. Jensen is not just the heir of Ackles property. Jensen is not just a hardworking Omega boy who fights against his miserable fate. Jensen is not just the one the only rare male Omega.

 

Jensen is his Omega.

Mate.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Happy 18th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's 18th Birthday.  
> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna thank my beta Deansgirl2806. :D

 

Jared and Jensen became best friends almost immediately.

Jared didn’t tell Jensen anything about last Christmas. He doesn’t want Jensen to think he is a creepy stalker.

He knows that Jensen is his mate. It’s weird but Aphas just can smell that.

Jensen’s Omega scent is barely there. It’s like rose, if you don’t smell it right close to it, you can barely smell it. Jared thinks it’s probably the effect of the suppressants.

He wonder if other people can smell Jensen’s Omega scent.

 

And meanwhile, Jensen is confused.

Jared is the first Alpha who gives him the tingly feeling downside.

Jensen is not an average Omega. Maybe because of the help of the suppressants, usually he feels nothing about Alphas.

 

Jared is like a passionate young puppy, he’s just 17, and smart as Einstein.

Almost everybody loves him.

He’s good at all kinds of sports, MVP of high school football. Quarterback and team leader.

 

Jensen, on the other hand, is clumsy and not good at any sports.

Jensen loves the sun but he’s still pale. All he gets is sunburn and freckles.

Jensen should hate Jared.

Because Jensen had spent all his life trying to do everything to get in here, in Harvard med. But Jared did it as easy as breathing.

But he can’t hate that big puppy. Jared’s just too cute.

 

It’s a weird feeling because they just knew each other less than one week, but Jensen thinks they’ve known each other the whole life. And the weirdest thing is, Jensen never likes to be touched. He is afraid of being found out fast that he’s an Omega. He doesn’t want to risk it for anything. Most important of all, he’s scholarship. So to be near any Alpha is not safe for him. The strong Alpha scent might trigger his heat.

 

Using suppressants for 8 years definitely damaged his Omega biology. Jensen doesn’t care. He definitely doesn’t want to be pregnant and barefoot, stay at home taking care of children. He’s a man, for god’s sake!

But since last year, the suppressants seem to build some resistance, and his heats are back.

At first, heats are just like getting the flu.He gets high fever, sore throat, running nose and fatigue. But they get more and more intensive. Jensen is now taking the highest dose of strong suppressants. But he still gets his heat every 2 months, instead of the normal every 4 months. His doctor Sherri told him, maybe soon the medicine might be completely useless.

 

Luckily, Jensen got his heat just a week before he arrived in the dorm. He should be safe for more than a month. And when his heat starts, he can hide in a motel, wait for the living hell to pass, usually 4 days. Well, as long as he has saved enough money then he can move out.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

It’s Jared’s 18th birthday party.

It is held in Padalecki house in a Boston suburb.

There’s a big swimming pool in the back yard. It’s modern and luxurious

Jensen has always known thta the kids who go to Harvard are rich, but he doesn’t know that Jared is this rich. Like top 10 rich in the United States.

 

Only Jared and his mother Sherri live here.

Jared’s father Gerald and his big brother Jeff live in NYC for their business.

And his little sister Megan lives with their grandparents in old Padalecki house in St. Antonio, Texas.

It might be strange because Jensen heard that Jared’s mother is an Omega.

It’s almost unheard of, that the married Alpha and Omega live separately.

 

“Jensen, you will love my mom. She’s a Omegaologist. You wanna be one of them, right?” Jared had to lie. He can’t just say that he knows almost all the secrets about Jensen.

“Really? My doc, No, I mean, I know a doctor who is also Omega and Omegaologist. It’s really rare, y’ know?” Jensen’s big green eyes are even bigger.

“Sure she is not one and the only. But it’s seldom.” Jared took hold of one of Jensen’s hand and enter the house. Leaving all his friends, actually most of them are strangers, partying outside by the swimming pool.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

“Jensen! So nice to see you!” Sherri is so happy to see Jensen. Last time she saw him is a year ago, when Jensen told her the suppressants are losing their effect.

“Mom, you know Jensen?” Jared is trying to act along.

“Yeah, Jensen is my adopted son. This is Jensen!” Sherri smiles. She and Jared practiced this act just for Jensen.

“Oh, I should’ve known. Jensen’s not a common name.” Jared looks like just realizing the biggest secret of the world.

“Wow! I didn’t know you’re Dr. Sherri’s son. She told me about her kids. And you must be the puppy eyes J.” Jensen is smiling.

 

Oh my god, he’s so pretty. Jared thinks.

“Yes, I am.” Jared replied proudly.

 

“Why don’t you boys go to enjoy the swimming? The lunch will be ready in an hour. There will be pies too!” Sherri looks great in her apron.

“Yes, mom!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The boys replied at the same time.

 

They swam for maybe half an hour, but most of time they were just touching each other. Suddenly, Jensen said he’s tired and he should just take a shower and head home.

 

“May I use the shower in your bedroom? The one down stairs is occupied. ” Jensen asked.

“Yeah sure. Follow me.”

 

When Jared brought Jensen into his bedroom, Jensen just collapsed on the carpet.

“Shit, Jared. I need help!” Jensen looks pained

“What?”

“Call your mom for me?”

“Why?” Jared looks confused, but he can smell. The strong Omega scent.

Jensen’s heat.

The strong sweet rosy smell with spicy alluring scent like sex. Like magic. Like having a strong orgasm. It’s almost too intense. Jared is hard.

 

“Don’t ask. Fuck! Can you just do it for me? And lock the door when you’re out.” Jensen almost yelled.

“No! Jen, your smell is too strong. I have to fix you and soak you in the bath tub. Otherwise in a couple of minutes all the Alphas in the party will get here and destroy and door. They might get crazy if they can’t have you.”

“Whaaaat?” Jensen looks puzzled.

“I said they might get crazy if they can’t have you. Like in the tests of your GID!”

“Whaaat? Sherri told you this?”

“Fuck! Jensen we don’t have time for this. Get. In. The. Bathroom. You Stupid Omega!” Jared is trying to stay calm, because his dick might explode if he can’t fuck in Jensen’s sweet hole in a minute.

 

“You called me wha…” Jensen is not finishing the sentence, and Jared just fireman carries him into the bathroom.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

The strong Alpha scent makes Jensen dizzy. He knows Jared is the same. Drunk for his Omega scent, which whispers “Knot me, baby! Knot me!”

“I’m not going to knot you, Jen. You can’t give your consent when your heat is charging. But I’ll put my dick in you, ok? Without knotting you.”

“Yeah! Alpha! Just do it.” Jensen’s heat is talking.

“I’ll use my fingers to rub your gland. Your body will think it’s a knot. It might hurt in the beginning, but once your body thinks you’re knotted. The heat should stop.”

 

Jared gets rid of their swimming pants in 10 seconds.

He makes Jensen face the wall, and he is now preparing Jensen. The Omegas hole is already sloppy and greedy. 3 fingers are easily in.

 

“Ready baby?” Jared lines up his cock head. It’s already angry red and it looks huge. Jared doesn’t know what to do. He’s a virgin. All the things about sex, he learned from porn.

 

“Yeah! Fuck me alpha! I want your knot! Knot me, please!” Jensen is trying to turn back and using his pretty nose nuzzling Jared’s face.

“You don’t mean this, Jen. But I’m gonna fuck you anyway. You’re mine.”

Jared fucks in without hesitating, Jensen lets out a sign. Sounds like relief.

“So good! Big and hard. You’re gonna knock me up. I’m gonna be full with your pups.” Jensen is fucking himself back into Jared’s huge cock. Damn! It’s dangerous!

Jared’s knot is swelling. And Jared is hitting Jensen's poor hole as strong as a fucking machine. Who knows where his strength is from. Jared is a skinny kid.

“Oh shit! It's too much! Too tight!” Jared yelled. Jared fell on the slippery shower room floor and Jensen is now riding his cock, like there’s no tomorrow. And his knot just fucked in the pretty hole. Shit.

 

“Fuck! This is so good. My cute little Omega is riding my big cock.” Jared is coming. Like unstoppable. His knot swells even bigger, probably as big as his fist. There’s no way out of this. And his inner alpha sings. He loves this.

 

“I’m yours. Alpha.”

“You are mine, Omega.”

And then finally they kissed for the very first time.

The shower is still running.

No one knows what has happened upstairs.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

“Jay bear! Jensen! Time to lunch!” Sherri is calling in front of Jared’s bedroom door. And when Sherri opened the door, the strong mating scent is hitting her.

 

“Shit! My two sons are fucking!”

 


End file.
